Bugs and Lola's story
by trirazor
Summary: Okay second story so be patient. Bugs Bunny is rich famous and in high school, only problem, he is treated like junk. So when he meets Lola Bunny his life changes. Follow them as the live life and meet new friends. I will try to update as fast as possible so be patient. bugsxlola. next chapter up
1. Chapter 1

Bugs and Lola's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Looney Toons. That right belongs to Warner Brothers

XoXoXo

A grey rabbit sighed as he walked down the hall. He was tired and was almost late for his first class on the first day of high school; he was a freshman, meaning he was bullied even though he was one of the most famous people on the planet. He was Bugs Bunny, a world famous actor. Even though he was rich and famous, he wasn't treated like that at school. He walked into his next class and sat down. He looked up and saw that no one was starring, one because this was a class full of Looney Toons that he knew and worked with. Fortunately they were all his friends.

"Hey Bugsth, what's up?" Daffy Duck said sitting down next to bugs.

"Hey Daffy, nothing much just tired and almost missed my first class and every one is a jerk." Bugs looked at Daffy. Daffy was looking sad. "Oh not you guys, you guys are my friends, just everyone else."

Daffy lit up. "Thanks Bugsth, you're my friend too." Then the teacher came in. "Thank you everyone, please be seated. Hello my name is Mr. Hagmire. As you all know there will be an assembly today for all new comers and old ones. But before we do that lets take roll."

As he called everyone's name's they raised their hand and said here. "Bugs bunny, BUGS BUNNY AS IN THE BUGS BUNNY, HE'S IN MY CLASS." Bugs just raised his hand and said here.

"Ahem, sorry big fan. Daffy Duck, and Lola Bunny?"

"Well no Lola then, alright I….." Mr. Hagmire was cut short by someone running through the door. "I'm here, I'm here."

"Name please?"

"Lola Bunny"

Bugs' eyes almost fell out of their sockets. _**"She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."**_ Bugs thought. Lola bunny was cream colored, had blond hair, with her ears tied together by a scrunchy, she was wearing purple shorts and a yellow tank top which showed off her figure perfectly.

"Well miss bunny, you can have a seat next to Bugs over there." She nodded and went to go sit next to Bugs. Bugs almost fainted.

After the assembly which was just about rules and other boring stuff. Bugs went to his locker to get some things for his next class. He opened his locker to get is books and turned to find out that Lola was just a few lockers down. He started walking towards her until some jock came up to her and tried to flirt with her. She just stood there and ignored it, which is until he grabbed her and tried to kiss her.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Bugs shouted.

"Or what? You'll beat me up?"

"I said leave her alone. Can't you see she doesn't like it or are you too stupid to notice that?" the jock put Lola down and walked over to Bugs.

"I'll do whatever I want to, Mr. Famous" That ticked Bugs off no one and I mean no one talks to Bugs that way.

The jock smirked. Then the unimaginable happened, in a split second the jock was tumbling backwards. Everyone looked at bugs; his fist was covered in the jocks blood. The jock got up holding a finger to his nose. "This isn't the last time we meet like this." He walked off and everyone eventually walked off as well.

"Bugsth, that wasth awesthome!" Daffy said walking up to Bugs. Bugs just smiled. Daffy walked off leaving only Bugs and Lola. Bugs looked down in disappointment in himself; he is never the one to throw the first punch. "Hey, thanks. Not many would have done that. In fact you're the first one to ever stand up for me."

Bugs looked at Lola in disbelief, she has never had any one stand up or at least support her. "You're welcome; he was just a jerk trying to kiss you even though you didn't want to."

In Bugs' next class he found that Lola was in that class to. The rest of the day went to slow for Bugs' liking. Even at lunch was it slow he just sat there eating and thinking about Lola.

When Bugs got home he just went to bed depressed. A few hours later Bugs got a call from Warner Brother's studios telling him that there was an all Looney toon meeting in an hour discussing a new movie. Bugs just sighed he really didn't want to go to a meeting today, but because he is practically the face of Looney Toons he had to go. He got up cleaned himself off and left in his bmw. An hour later at the studios bugs walks in and takes a seat at the head off the table. The owners of Warner Brothers were there and a few lawyers as well as all the other toons.

"Glad you can make it bugs. Alright, we are making a new movie called space jam. It's about these little aliens coming to take you slaves, but you won't let them so you challenge them to basket ball game for your freedom, but they steal the talent from NBA players and become the monstars. So you seek help from Michael Jordan to win the game. So because this takes place in the 90's we will be adding a female role and we need bugs to be a judge for the auditions."

"Wait, why do I have to be a judge?"

"Because you have to kiss the girl"

Bugs nodded, understanding. "Bugs, be at the auditions in 2 hours. Ok dismissed."

Everyone left. Bugs went home to get ready for the auditions.

Lola was jogging down the street and saw a add in the news paper at the news paper stand saying 'actors needed for new movie. Basketball skills needed. Will work alongside with bugs bunny and Michael Jordan auditions at 6:45 pm at Warner Brothers studios.' Lola almost ran home this was her chance to finally meet Michael Jordan, her childhood idol and it required basketball skills, this must be her lucky day.

2 hours later Bugs was at the acme gym waiting for the auditions to start. The owners and a lawyer showed up a little later and the auditions started. One girl came in not knowing what basketball even was, she just wanted to work with Bugs. They went through multiple different girls but none met Bugs expectations. Then they got down to the last two girls. They came in and Bugs's eyes went wide, there standing in front of him was Lola bunny, the girl that he just met that day. The other girl was just standing there listening to her music uninterested. While the owners and the lawyer looked at their background, Bugs just gawked at Lola.

"Bugs…..BUGS!"

"Uh…yeah?"

"We need your opinion. Who should we choose, Lola who has not an ounce of acting experience but great at basketball or Jessie who has a lot of acting experience but no basketball skills whatsoever?"

Bugs looked at them like they were crazy. Of course he was going to choose Lola. "Lola." Bugs almost said a bit too quick.

"But Bugs, she doesn't have any acting experience"

"Yeah, but you're not the one kissing her"

"Fair enough. Ms. Bunny you have been selected for the role."Lola was surprised; she would have never expected to be chosen. Lola just nodded and started to leave but was stopped. She was told to be at the studios next week to start filming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: still don't own Looney tunes, sadly. But any way on with the story**

XoXoX

The next day at school Bugs was miserable, not only was he tired but was treated with the same respect as the day before. He was in advisory (it's like a class but shorter and you don't get a grade in it. So basically it's just a class for relaxing.) and was talking to Daffy and the jock from yesterday (who bugs found out was named randy rabbit.) came up to him and knocked his books 'accidentally' off his desk.

"Hey watch it!"

"Oops sorry, I guess I was infected by your stupidness and couldn't tell where I was going." Randy smirked at Bugs annoyed face.

"No, I think you are just too dumb to tell when you were defeated."

"I'm not dumb"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"No you aren't"

"Yes I am"

"No you aren't"

"Yes I am…Gah. Stupid rabbit you'll pay for that."

"No I think you're the stupid one considering you fell for my obvious trick."

Rick's mouth was opening and closing like a gaping fish trying to say something but nothing came out. After a feeble attempt to counterattack, Rick just stormed off. Bugs sat back down and cooled off. It doesn't look like bugs is in a rage because he looks calm and cool when arguing but inside he is a lake of molten lava ready to erupt. In his next class Bugs saw Lola again, turns out she shares four of his six classes. When she saw him she smiled and sat next to him.

"So how's it going?" she asked with a smile. Bugs just smiled back at her, but when she looked him in the eye she could tell he was sad and depressed. "Bugs, is there something wrong? You can trust me."

"How am I supposed to trust you when I barely know you?" Bugs asked with slight annoyance in his voice. Bugs looked at her, she looked upset.

"Sorry Lo, I just don't have many people in my life I can trust right now."

"Well you can trust me. I promise I won't tell anyone. Hey if it makes you feel any better, I trust you, I would trust you with my life." _**What am I saying I hardly know him and now I'm saying that I trust him with my life? Maybe I do… no, I do not like bugs bunny.**_ "Lola…. Are you okay?"

"Hmm….yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." Lola said.

"Okay just checking you looked troubled."

The rest of class went by fast. After class Bugs and Lola walked to their next class. At lunch, Lola and Bugs sat together talking and eating lunch. "Sorry for asking this but why do you live alone?" Bugs sighed. "Because my parents died when I was two and left me their money in their will alongside their twenty acre estate."

"Sorry that happened. But then why are you always sad and depressed. I wouldn't be if I was living on a twenty acre estate." Bugs sighed again "I wasn't until I was ten then it just got lonely and boring. Living on a giant estate isn't always easy, you have to drive the entire place once a month to make sure nothing is wrong, and then you have to bail hay for sale and other difficult chores. And let me tell ya, it gets to you after doing it for years and by yourself." Lola completely understood now. This is why he is always depressed. Imagine doing all that by yourself without anyone to talk to or even get help by. It would get boring and lonely after awhile. "And today just so happens to be that day of the month. Yippee" Bugs said the last part sarcastically. Lola then got an idea. "Hey what if I helped you?"

"No I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Yeah, but I want to." Bugs smiled that's the first time anyone offered to help out at his estate. "Okay, I'll pick you up at four." Lola nodded. "Hey maybe I can even stay the night?" Lola asked. They both blushed but because of their fur you could hardly tell. "Um sure why not." Lola smiled. The rest of the day went by fast for Bugs same for Lola. They just kept thinking about the possibilities to happen at Bugs's house. After school Bugs went home to get ready for Lola to come over.

At Lola's house she was frantically trying to pack. That was when Lola heard a knock at her bed room door. "Come in!" Lola said to the door. The door opened revealing her mom. "Oh, hey mom. What brings you here?"

"Lola, where are you going?" Lola's mom asked concerned.

"Just a friend's house for the night. He needs help with the chores on his estate."

"Oh, okay then. Do you need a ride? And who is this friend?"

"No and Bugs Bunny."

"Oh….wait, did you say Bugs Bunny as in **THE **Bugs Bunny?" Lola's mom was about to flip she was so happy for Lola. Lola smiled, happy that her mom was happy for her. "Well have fun."

At four Bugs was at Lola's house. They got in Bugs's bmw and drove out to Bugs's house. Once they got there Lola's eyes widened. "Your house is huge." She was right. Bugs's house was a giant mansion almost the size of Bill Gates house. Bugs's house was located just outside Hollywood.

"Okay let's get started. First we have to ride the fence and then bail hay then water the lawn then clean the house. Got that?"

Lola's face was blank. "Uhhh?" Bugs laughed. Bugs motioned to follow. They went to the garage and Bugs opened it revealing twelve different cars, five motor cycles and two ATV's. "Well…. I guess we should get started." Lola said astonished at Bugs's garage. "Do you know how to turn one of these on? Or at least ride one?" Lola shook her head. Bugs sighed. "Okay watch I will show you."

Bugs put his foot on the clutch and pushed down. He then turned the key and it started. Lola nodded. Bugs turned it off. "Now you try." Lola got on the ATV and started it. Bugs nodded glad to see that someone got it right. "Okay now to change gears lift the clutch. To go press that button underneath that handle there." Lola pressed the button and it jerked forward. Lola nodded understanding how to ride one now.

"Okay now what you're going to is drive along the fence and check the alarm on the fence. If something is wrong call me with this walkie-talkie." Bugs got on the other ATV and drove off checking the fence of anything wrong.

Lola was riding the fence until she saw a alarm wire loose and called Bugs. "Bugs, we have a loose wire."

"Okay on my way." Bugs replied. In about a minute Bugs was next to Lola fixing the wire. "Is there something wrong?" Bugs shook his head. "Nah, this wire comes loose all the time."

After they were done with riding the fence, Bugs called someone. "Okay when will you be over… uh hu….Okay see you then." Bugs hung up. "Who was that?" Lola said a bit jealous. "The people who bail the hay." Lola inwardly sighed in relief that it wasn't a different girl. "I thought that you bailed the hay?"

"Sometimes I do because they don't show up. But most of the time they do, but then I have to tell them what to do. Okay while we wait let's start with the house. I just want to get this done so we can relax later." They started cleaning the house and about an hour later the hay bailing people still haven't shown. Bugs and Lola sat on the couch finally being done cleaning. Bugs looked at his watch and sighed. "Okay looks like we are bailing the hay." Right as Bugs said that the doorbell rang. Bugs got up and answered it. It was the hay bailing people. Bugs let them come in. "Sorry we're late we had some traffic trouble." Bugs nodded. "Okay let's get started." They went to the back and watched. Almost two hours later they finished right when it got dark. Bugs paid them and they left. "Thanks for the help Lola. It sure did make things go by faster." Lola nodded and went inside with Bugs following. Bugs turned on the tv while Lola went to go take a shower. Bugs turned on one of the old Looney tunes cartoons. This one was introducing Wile E. Coyote as a new character. Wile was trying to catch bugs using his so called 'genius' but Bugs out wits him like he always does with his enemy. Bugs laughed at the memories of that episode. Lola came in and saw what Bugs was watching.

"Well, do you always like to watch yourself on tv?"

"No, I like to watch my enemy fail trying to get me"

Lola laughed. Bugs looked at Lola and choked on his glass of carrot juice. Lola was wearing a grey tank top with purple p.j.'s with carrots on them, her ears weren't pulled back into their original position and just hung loosely. "_**God she's hot."**_ Bugs thought. "Hey Bugs, random question but do like someone like really like them?" Bugs was surprised never did he think that he would hear this question from Lola. "Umm…..yeah. But why do all of a sudden care about things like romance?"

"I don't know I guess I was just curious. So do I know her?"

Bugs was still surprised how is he supposed to tell her without giving it away."Um yeah you know her. But I'm not comfortable talking about it right now. Do you like someone?"

"Um yeah I like someone."

"Okay who?"

"Well you should know him considering you see him in your reflection….."

Bugs was surprised beyond surprised not in a million years would he have expected that from Lola. The only person that really made him happy. "You know you see the person I like in your reflection as well. You know what cancel like and make that love. The person I love, you see every day you look in the mirror."

Lola's eyes were welling up with tears. She was just so happy that Bugs Bunny loved her, of all the people he chose her. Lola hugged him. She pulled back some and kissed him not hard but still full of passion and love. Bugs gladly kissed back. They stayed like that for a while till Bugs pulled back for air. They smiled at each other and hugged again. "Does that mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Lola asked. "Only if you want it to be." Lola nodded. After a while of just sitting there enjoying each other's company Lola fell asleep. So Bugs picked her up and carried her to his room and set her down on his bed and pulled up the covers. He put on his on pajamas and got in next to her. He smiled and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY if I haven't uploaded in a really long time but things got difficult with school and all but I promise I will update faster to make up for the lost time.**

**Disclaimer: still do not own Looney Tunes *sigh* ok on with the story. Sorry if it hasn't gotten funny yet but it will promise.**

Lola woke up feeling a warmth next to her she looked over her shoulder to see Bugs Bunny sleeping next to her. She was shocked of course but then she remembered falling asleep on Bugs's shoulder. _**"He must of carried me up here and then fell asleep next to me."**_ Lola thought but was forced out of her thoughts when she felt him wake up. "Good morning Lo. You want breakfast I'm cooking." Lola nodded. "Yes I would love breakfast." They went down stairs and Bugs started on two cheese and carrot omelets. (Only they would like carrots in their omelets.) After breakfast Lola went up stairs to pack up her stuff and get ready for school. Bugs got ready and took Lola back home. "See you at school." Bugs said to Lola before he drove to his own home. When bugs got on the bus, daffy was there waiting for him. "Why do you take the busth when you have car? Multiple carsth to be exact."

"Because if I drove to school I wouldn't be able to see my friends on this bus." It was true if Bugs drove himself to school he wouldn't be able to see Sylvester or Daffy or Wile E. He would be bored driving himself to school. They got to school Bugs almost literally ran into Randy the jock who tried to kiss Lola, his Lola. "Hey there insects. How's it going at the dump?" bugs was fuming. One too many times someone called him insects. "You know what? If I live in a dump then the junkyard dogs look better than you. You're so ugly if the dump saw you it would saw 'ew get that trash away from me' because you may be popular and cool and all but your no better than the hair on a dogs butt. Because you act tough and play it cool but inside you're just afraid someone will stand up against you and put you in your place, but it looks like I have already done that so get out of here and stop bullying people." Randy was surprised no one has ever said that to him but it was true he was afraid that someone knock him down a notch. He just wanted to popular. Bugs started to walk away but was stopped. "Hey thanks. I needed that I realize that now, thank you." Bugs turned to him and smiled. "You're welcome randy. I just hope we can be friends from now on." Bugs extended his hand towards Randy, he shook it and nodded. From that point on Randy and Bugs were friends.

Bugs got to his first class and was surprised to find that the class was almost empty. "Bugs! Didn't I tell you class is canceled for today?" Bugs shook his head. How is supposed to find something to do for a whole class period. Bugs went into the hallway to find that almost all the first period classes were canceled. Bugs was almost tackled before he even took the first step into the busy hallway. He looked up to find Lola there silently weeping. "Why are you crying Lo?"

"Because a guy tried to harass me again."

"Was it Randy?" Lola shook her head. "No it was Bob, he tried to get me to go out with him, but I refused saying that I already had a boyfriend but he still tried. That's when he touched me on….. on…." Lola motioned Bugs forward and whispered something in his ear. Bugs's eyes went wide with surprise and rage. "Then he told me to dump you so I could be with him. That's when I gave him a swift kick to the nuts and ran." Bugs was fuming so much one would say you could see steam. Bugs ran off. "Where are you going?!" Lola yelled after him.

"To report this then beat the shit out of that asshole." Lola was surprised he never cussed even when they weren't going out. "Sorry I get carried away with my vocab when I'm angry. But no one and I mean no one touches my girl and gets away with it." Lola was happy he wanted to protect her and glad that he wanted her safe. She smiled and ran after him. When Lola got to the principal's office the principal and Bugs were watching camera footage of the scene. Lola could see that Bugs was downright pissed, it sort of scared her a bit. After they were done they saw Lola then the principal spoke. "I'm sorry Lola that this happened to you we will make sure he gets taken care of." Lola nodded and began to leave. "OH and Mr. Bunny I have an offer to make you. How would you like to take over Looney Tune high? Of course after all your academics are over with including college if you decide to do collage, but any way I know that this place is dedicated to you Looney Tunes and you are like the face of Looney Tunes so I would be happy to hand this place over to its right full owner. In fact you can start now if you wanted to we could find a way to get you your required academic studies but any way what do you say?" Bugs and Lola were surprised never in their life did they think this would happen. After awhile of thinking Bugs nodded. "But I want Lola here to be my vice-principal." The principal nodded. "I guess you should start to get settled in lunch is over in about…. Now. We will wait till everyone is in their classes to make the announcement." So they waited a minute and the principal picked up the intercom and began the announcement. "Excuse me students sorry for the interruption but this is highly important. We have new principal in replacement of me because I am retiring and need a replacement. The new principal is none other than the face of Looney Tunes the thing that this high school is named after, but any way the new principal is none other than the Bugs Bunny. I know he will make this school proud. So please when you see him in the hallway give him a warm welcome, thank you that is all."

Every classroom was quiet they never saw this coming, a freshmen the new principal? They thought the old principal was crazy. At lunch Bugs had to make a speech the next day. "Hello my…" Bugs was cut off from all the booing and get off the stage's. "Excuse…..please stop…. HEY SHUT UP!" Bugs yelled. Everyone got quiet after his outburst. "Thank you. Now if you will stay quiet I will explain everything. Okay I was chosen to be the replacement because I am basically the face of Looney Tunes. I didn't want this job well sort of, but any way I'm all you have as a principal so if you don't like it find a different school. But I promise I will make this school better than it has ever been and you can count on that. And secondly Lola here will be the vice-principal so if I'm not here talk to her. If your jealous don't be I'm still one of you, I'm still a student after this I will be in tutoring and learning all the stuff you're learning in class right now so don't be jealous, because I'm working just as hard or maybe even harder than you. That's all I have to say." And with that Bugs walked off the stage and to his office.

"Ugh what am I going to do?" Bugs said to himself. There was a knock at his door. "Come in." Lola walked through the door. "Hey Lo."

"Hey how you doing." Bugs nodded. "I'm fine just have a lot of stress right now. All of this is just so sudden, it's starting to freak me out. And worst of all Randy will probably bother me more even though he knows I can expel him. And even if I do he will still find a way to get to me." Lola went over to him and sat in his lap and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Hey look at me," he did. "We are in this together like it or not we will get through this and if Randy bothers you get me and we will take care of it together, OK?" Bugs nodded and sighed finally relaxing. And with that the final bell rang sounding the end of the day.

Bugs and Lola were at his house watching T.V. when the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Bugs said. He opened the door to reveal Daffy. "Yes Daff?" Bugs said in a annoyed tone. "Jeez what's your problem?"

"It's not every day a freshman in high school gets promoted to run the school. So what do you want?" Bugs asked again. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out?"

"No I'm already with Lola today."

"Aw come on let's go to a bar or something and get drunk."

"No Daffy I don't have time for that anymore I have responsibilities now. And besides I have paperwork to do, so bye." And with that Bugs closed the door.

"Who was that?" Asked Lola. "Daffy wanting to hang out with him." Bugs left to go upstairs and to his home office to do paperwork. "Where are you going?"

"I have work to do. You know home work and principal work." Lola sighed knowing her time with Bugs was over for today. So she got her things and left but not before yelling a "BYE!" into the house.

**The next morning…**

Lola woke up early and decided to go to Bugs's house to surprise him. She walked into her kitchen and saw her mom making breakfast. "Oh hey Lola. You want some breakfast?" Lola shook her head. "No I'm going to a friend's for breakfast."

"Oh is it Bugs's house?"

"Yeah…wait…how did you know it was his house."

"You leave your diary open all the time dear. Now don't worry I won't tell anyone." Lola visually relaxed. "Thanks mom…. Well I'm off. Bye." And with that Lola left her house and to Bugs's house.

When Lola got there she found the door unlocked. "Bugs!" Lola yelled throughout the house while she walked in. When she didn't get an answer she looked throughout his house until she went into his office. Lola found Bugs at his desk asleep with a complete pile of paperwork next to him._**"He must of fell asleep here when he finished."**_ Lola thought while shaking him. When he didn't wake up she did the only thing left to do. She kissed him only then did he stir awake. "Well that will be my favorite sight to wake up to." Lola looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Waking up to the sight of my girlfriend kissing me when I wake up." Bugs got up and stretched. "Mmm… that hurts. Man I'm sore from sleeping on a desk." Bugs went to take a shower and get ready for school. However Lola went downstairs to make breakfast for bugs. She made toast with scrambled eggs with carrots. Bugs came down and they ate breakfast together. After that bugs decided to take one of his cars to school. When they got there bugs saw everyone crowded around a wall. Bugs and Lola pushed themselves through and what they saw angered Bugs to no extent. There on the ground was….

**BOOM cliff-hanger! How do you like them apples. Next chapter coming soon**


End file.
